User talk:Ratfink43
Hi, welcome to Mario and Luigi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ratfink43 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fawfulfury65 (Talk) 14:45, 11 August 2009 Hi glad ya could get on! I didn't even put that message up there about leaving a message on my talk page. So I'll be in charge for the next two weeks while Shadow34 is on vacation. Uh, if you haven't noticed this wiki really needs some help (It's new and all) so you should fix some pages up before YOU go on vacation. Everyone is going on vacation except me... --Fawfulfury65 15:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 I'm glad you made a new article just make sure you check for spelling. And not every place that Popple has been to has to be a new section. Well, I fixed some spelling errors and even added some more to your Popple article! Anyway, I fell like playing Brawl with you soon. I don't have enough time 2day but maybe 2marow we can play on Wi-Fi!--Fawfulfury65 13:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 I can't play now either because I'm going swimming now. Lets try 5:00! --Fawfulfury65 17:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 OK 1:oo sounds good. I'll tell you if anything happen where we can't play at that time.--Fawfulfury65 21:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Thanks for fixing the Bowser article! I need some help on the articles for Mario or Luigi. You can do the article on Mario and I can do Luigi's. How does that sound? --Fawfulfury65 01:03, 13 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Y'know I was watching a show and they talked about these people who met each other on some kind of computer game and they decided to meet each other in person so they both told each other to meet at a certain place at a certain time. Of course since we're not that old that wouldn't work now but maybe we can keep in touch and do that someday! If you go on vacation next year you should go to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania! That's were I live! You never know, I could see you someday! So, anyway, I'll tell you when we can play Brawl on your Wii. --Fawfulfury65 01:54, 14 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Its 2:41 right now and I'm gonna get on Brawl soon. So, yeah SMBZ ep. 7 IS SO LONG. I didn't watch it yet because of that and the youtube video kept on freezing and stuff like that. Koopalmier for mariowiki.com just joined this wiki and he knows a lot about Super Mario Bros Z! --Fawfulfury65 18:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 That was so fun!!! Hey that was fun! I do better with Yoshi than I thought! I had to get off because my other friend is having a birthday party 2day and I need to go there now. After that there's a sleepover and i can't get on the internet there so I hope I can see u 2marow unless you're already on your way 2 Disney World. Bye!!!--Fawfulfury65 20:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 YAY! I'm glad that you're back! There is still no new info on BiS and I can't stand waiting anymore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got a DSi now! It's so cool and I have the internet on it too! It would be nice if we could send pictures from long distances on the DSi so I can send you pictures of me... So, do you have a Webkinz account?--Fawfulfury65 18:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Yeah I know that was a random question... I also have a monkey named Diddy and a cocoa dinosaur named Cocoa Yoshi! I have a turtle named Koopa too. What is your username on Webkinz? Mine is marioyoshilove65 (Yes I know it's long). And when you can, send me a picture on from your Wii, just keep in mind that I don't have an SD card yet so I can't send you my pictures.--Fawfulfury65 01:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Oh yeah, and I forgot to say that my DSi is black. It'd be nice if there were better colors...--Fawfulfury65 01:15, 24 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 I don't watch total drama Island but Penguins of Madigascar rocks!(however you spell that). But I think I like Spongebob more. I requested you as a webkinz friend so you should go on soon. And I'm sorry it took so long to reply, but I had a bunch of friends over and I couldn't get on the computer.--Fawfulfury65 12:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 That's cool! I have all these Yoshi stuffed animals so my friend Maria and I tied them to a shoebox with my belts and slid them down the stairs to make it like a roller coaster! So, if I had your Super Smash Bros. game I'd of course play as Fawful and Patrick too! I hope Nintendo makes another Super Smash Bros game! And you know how we were thinking of Mario and Luigi 4? Well, what if in that game Mario and Luigi could ride Yoshi and Birdo to get past obstacles!--Fawfulfury65 19:38, 25 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 NO! My first day of school was today! I HATE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!! Mario and Luigi BiS comes out on a Monday, when there's school! Now I have to wait longer to play BiS because I'll be in school at the time! Still, it is only 7 hours...--Fawfulfury65 20:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Boy aren't you lucky! I'd sure like to have no school until Sept. 9th. Sorry I didn't tell you about my b-day(August 16), but you were on vacation and came back a while after so I didn't bother telling you. But I wanted to tell you that I'm still 12 now, because when I wrote that I was 12 on supermariosuperfan's usertalk, I was actually 11, but I was ALMOST 12 so i said I was 12. But now ya know that I am now completely 12! OK I've just been wanting to tell you that!!!:D And I am glad that you can get me a virtual console game, but don't let that get in the way for saving up for BiS because I know that is going to be a great game that you shouldn't miss! Dr. Mario Online Rx(Wiiware) would be a good game to get.--Fawfulfury65 23:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Wow I eat lunch 4 period at 10:30! I'm not even hungry at that time... Last year I ate lunch at 12:10. I saw you on Wikipedia that one time. I was surprised to see you!!! Nintendo put that lame boxart on their website, so I think it's official now...): That stinks.--Fawfulfury65 22:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Nah don't make a wikipedia account. It's just a bunch of arguing from people who don't know anything about video games. What were you doing yesterday that made your feet hurt so much? My knees hurt from sitting in math class for 90 minutes! I get home from school at 3:10-3:20 so I'll talk to you around those times when I get home. Also, you should see My Roommate Mario on youtube. It's very funny!--Fawfulfury65 19:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 I've never been to six flags before but it sounds fun! Have you ever heard of Kennywood? You probably don't since you don't live in Pittsburgh. It's this huge amusement park but it's only in Pittsburgh. IT'S SO AWESOME! And now there's 16 day until the release of BiS! I CAN'T WAIT! --Fawfulfury65 12:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 I have Super Mario Sunshine and it's soooooooooo fun. I'm trying to get all the blue coins in that game and I need about 40 more and there's 240 in all so I'm pretty close! I can't play a game for 4 hours strait but I can play for more than four hours throughout the whole day. You must be really good at Luigi's Mansion! I saw the next issue of Nintendo Power and they reviewed BiS with 9.5 out of 10! Nintendo Power gave MLSSS a 9.2 and MLPiT a 9.0 so there's no doubt that BiS will be the best in the series!!! There is also a new website for BiS! I HAVE CHORTLES!(If you know what I mean)--Fawfulfury65 21:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 The official website is here: http://bowsersinsidestory.com/ If you go there you can get the idea on why I said "I HAVE CHORTLES". There's a few cool videos on there too. I NEED THAT GAME!!! --Fawfulfury65 23:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 I KNOW WHY NINTENDO IS TAKING 4EVER!i think... OK so, Mario and Luigi PiT got only 1,800,000 sales and for a vgame that's not alot of sales. So Mario and Luigi 3 was released in Japan and Nintendo waited until they thought it was getting enough sales. So they ignored it's NA release because they figured it wouldn't get a lot of sales and they waited until late May to start. So basicly, Nintendo was just lazy. That's what I think was going on. NINTENDO HAS PROBLEMS! PATHETIC CHEESEBURGERS ON THE PLATE OF SLOW AND DUMBNESS!!! I HAVE FURY!!!--Fawfulfury65 01:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC)FAWFULFURY65 Well it's very hard to think up Fawful quote (It take me 2 minutes to think up 1). SSS and PiT had great boxarts but BiS has a lame one): And yes, I do have MKDS, but I'm very bad at it. --Fawfulfury65 15:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 How can you be excited for school? It's so boring!!! I just sit there at my desk listening to my math teacher babble about stuff I learned last year or I'll do all the millions of pages of work my literacy teacher gives me(Most of them about stuff I learned in 1st grade ). Just plain BORING!! I can't even bring my DSi on the bus(but I guess that can be good because I don't want to lose it). Did I ever tell you that I used to hate Fawful(NOT ANY MORE) but I did hate him at first. I just got annoyed how he called Mario and Luigi a fink rat all the time. But after I heard he was the main villain for BiS I just randomly starting liking him and the MUSTARD OF DOOM! I know, its weird. I also want to play you in MKDS some time! --Fawfulfury65 19:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 No I don't have that game.. Is it new play control on Wii? I might get that soon. Maybe even today, since I have a bunch of gift cards from my birthday. Anyway, I've never played in Wi-fi with my DS so we need s friend code, right? I'll get mine later if we do. Also, my teacher got a Tarantula today as a class pet. BUT I HATE SPIDERS! --Fawfulfury65 19:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 I know exactly how you feel. My 2nd cousin came for a family reunion at my house and I have this big Mario Kart race track I spent forever building. But my 2nd cousin got mad at something (I don't remember why) and he took out his anger by picking up my race track and throwing it. It broke and I spent a long time fixing it. And for the rest of the he kept on annoying me by saying "I played on your Wii" even though I know he didn't because he doesn't know how to set up the TV or even turn on the Wii.>: Then later he destroyed my room and even put pennies in my fish tank. And I had to clean up the whole mess! He got away with that too because by the time I noticed that my room got destroyed he was already on his way home in Colorado):< HOW ANNOYING! I HAVE EXTREME FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Fawfulfury65 20:10, September 1, 2009 (UTC)FAWFULFURY65 SMB3 is a fun game! The only reason why I have it is because my brother and sister had that game when it was new(They're a lot older than me) and we still have it now. Today is September 1st and that means 13 days for BiS!!!!! I better save up for the new Mario games because BiS comes in Sept., Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympics is in October, NSMB Wii for November(unless it's delayed), and think SMG2 will be released on January 1st but I don't know why Nintendo would release a game on New Years day so probably not. Also, I had Fawful's castle theme from BiS stuck in my head at school today.--Fawfulfury65 22:15, September 1, 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 My brother is at college and my sister is alwaays at work so i have the Wii all to myself! Did you see the new BiS videos? There are 2 new ones on the Nintendo channel on wii and 2 old ones! Also, Fawful's voice is different in BiS than the other 2 M&L games. --Fawfulfury65 20:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Sorry it took me so long to reply but I've been pretty busy (and u probably were 2). You can sent me a pic from the Wii anytime you'd like, but I STILL don't have an SD card so I can't send ya any pics. I'll try to get one soon. Also, BiS IN 9 DAYS!--Fawfulfury65 01:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Yo I don't have school 2day(Its labor day)!!! Can you believe it?- 1 more week left until Sept. 14!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Also, I beat Mario and Luigi SSS for the 5th time yesterday and now I'm trying to beat ML PiT for the 3rd time b4 BiS, but I'm only at the part where you are in the basement under Gritzy Desert so I probably won't finish it.... Oh yeah and in MLSSS yuo should buy the Peasley Slacks and the Queen B. Jeans for Mario and Luigi. They are so good!--Fawfulfury65 15:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 My locker is like that too. It won't close all the way and then i have 2 haul it open HOW ANNOYING!!! Did u see the BiS commercial on TV yet? I see it every time I watch Tv. --Fawfulfury65 20:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 We are of the last weekend until BiS!!! Also, I will be on some kind of youth group camp out(for my church) and I will be gone until the big day on the 14th so I can't talk 2 u this wkend. I CANT WAIT TIL SEPTEMBER 14TH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1--Fawfulfury65 19:30, September 11, 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 If u look on Mariowiki, you can find the US names for BiS enemies lkie Chain Chawful, which is such an awsome name!!! It didn't rain down here in Pennsylvania(yet) but it's starting to get cloudy... Well, I leaving now. See ya on Monday!!! BIS BIS BIS BIS BIS BIS BIS BIS BIS BIS BIS BIS BIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Fawfulfury65 20:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC)FAWFULFURY65 Hey I'm back already!!! ;D Even if I wait 1 day it makes me go crazy. Especially because I WANT IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm supposed to get a call from Gamestop the day before the game is released but I didn't get one yet. I hope I get a call from them later 2day because I can't wait another day!!! --Fawfulfury65 17:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO they delayed it!!!!!!!!!!!! I was afraid theyd do that. Now I have to wait ANOTHER day!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Fawfulfury65 19:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 I got it right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUST GET BACK 2 PLAYIN!!! Hey, what part of BiS are you on?--Fawfulfury65 01:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 The new section I made a new section because the other one was big and cluttered... anyway, BiS is AWESOME!!! I thought the Fawful Express was hard since you have a limited amount of time. Did you find the Shroobs yet? I can't find them anywhere! Well, right now I'm trying to spend a while off of BiS because I've been playing it so much but it's too good to spend the rest of the day without!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I hope Fawful will be in Mario and Sonic at the WO. That would be AWESOME!!!!--Fawfulfury65 22:22, September 20, 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65 Um... well I BEAT IT!!!! And I beat it too fast... WHERE IS M&L 4????????!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh--Fawfulfury65 11:08, September 23, 2009 (UTC)fawfulfury65